


The Chief, Guide, and Center

by audreyscout (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/audreyscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been really busy with school, unfortunately, so my writing hasn't been at it's best. I've been having a lot of  platonic Enjolras/Combeferre/Courfeyrac feels, and this is the result. I'm still learning how to properly write these characters, so if anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them!</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chief, Guide, and Center

Courfeyrac opened his eyes groggily as he heard a sharp knocking on the front door of the apartment that he shared with Enjolras. It took him a moment to focus on the red numbers on his bedside clock- 4:00 AM. Whoever it was knocked again, more quietly this time, and he stood, making his way to the door.

The last person he expected to be standing outside was Combeferre.

“’Ferre? What’s up?” Courfeyrac rubbed at his eyes sleepily. Combeferre was not usually the one to make house calls at four in the morning. 

“I’m sorry, Courf. I know it’s late. I just really needed to see someone… I should have called, I’m so sorry,” he trailed off, looking horribly guilty for waking his friend. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Courfeyrac stepped back, welcoming his friend into the apartment, “I’m going to make tea- do you want some?” Combeferre nodded, still looking unsure of himself.

Combeferre took a seat on the couch, shrugging off his jacket and leaning against the soft pillows. It only took Courfeyrac a few minutes to fill the kettle and he soon emerged from the kitchen with two steaming mugs. Combeferre accepted the tea gratefully, warming his hands against the mug. Courfeyrac sat on the edge of the coffee table directly in front of Combeferre, more awake now that he had a few sips of tea in him. He looked at Combeferre with a concerned expression on his face

“What’s wrong, ‘Ferre?” he asked. Combeferre hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say. Before he could respond, they heard a door open and Enjolras walked into the room, still in his clothes from the previous day. He had not slept yet, and there were dark bags under his eyes.

“Is everything all right, Courfeyrac? I thought I heard- oh, hi…” he looked surprised at the sight Combeferre in their living room. 

“Have you still not slept yet?” Courfeyrac said, “I told you to go to bed… what was it, three hours ago?” 

“Yes. I was just working on an extra credit assignment for my ethics class… must have lost track of time,” he yawned, stretching his arms overhead, “Is everything okay? What are you doing here, ‘Ferre?” Enjolras made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to Combeferre. Courfeyrac offered him his mug, and he sipped from it before handing it back.

Combeferre looked down at the mug in his hands before sighing. 

“It’s just… I felt… and it’s mostly my fault, but I missed you guys and I’ve been really lonely lately,” Combeferre started, “I’ve been so busy with work and school, and only seeing you at meetings isn’t enough for me.” 

This didn’t come as a huge surprise to the other two. Between his job at the secondhand bookstore on campus, his internship at the hospital, and his schoolwork, he barely had time to make himself proper meals, let alone socialize with his friends. It didn’t help that he lived on the opposite side of campus from most of his friends. The fact that he still made it to their weekly meetings was downright impressive. 

A small ‘Oh’ left Enjolras’ mouth, and he rested his hand on Combeferre’s forearm. Courfeyrac leaned forward, placing his hand at the back of Combeferre’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Combeferre didn’t seem surprised by this; in fact, he seemed to welcome it. When Courfeyrac pulled back a moment later, there was a small smile on Combeferre’s face. He had never been happier to be with his friends.

“Okay, I know how we can remedy this problem,” Courfeyrac stood, looking down at the two of them, “Enjolras, get into your pajamas, ‘Ferre, I’ll lend you some of mine.” Enjolras looked as though he was about to protest, but his own exhaustion and Courfeyrac’s glare stopped the words before they left his mouth. He stood and made his way to his bedroom. Courfeyrac took Combeferre’s hand and led him to his own room. He rummaged through his drawers and tossed him a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt before going back to the kitchen to wash the mugs. 

He dragged Enjolras away from the assignment that he had gone back to (“Seriously, Enjolras, I leave you alone for five minutes…” “I thought of something to support my argument, I needed to write it down!”). They found Combeferre sitting on the edge of Courfeyrac’s bed, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Okay, under the covers, both of you,” Courfeyrac gave Enjolras a playful shove towards the bed. Their fearless leader rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. He made his way to the far side of the queen sized bed and climbed under the blankets. Courfeyrac and Combeferre joined him. Courfeyrac pecked them both on the cheek before shutting off the bedside lamp and snuggling into Combeferre’s chest. Enjolras wrapped his arms around Combeferre’s waist, his face pressed into the back of Combeferre’s neck. Combeferre put his arms around Courfeyrac, and sighed contentedly. They fell asleep with their limbs tangled together.


End file.
